Aquarion EvøL : Ai Shi Te Ru
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: A new power of Aquarion has been discovered with the help of the Zodiac's power. Will the Water Bearer fulfill his true purpose as an Aquarius, to stop the Darkness and bring Peace and Balance to his world ... and his heart ...? [Post Episode 26 Fic with OCs inserted]
1. The Zodiac Signs

_**-24.000.000 Years Ago-**_

_12 figures are seen talking with **Apollonius.**_

_"We're doing this!" **Aries** yelled._  
_"We have no regrets, Apollonius!" **Taurus** continued._  
_"The Zodiacs Brother and Sisters are ready for you!" **Gemini** added._

_The rest of the bearers continued to yelled at the conflicted Apollonius._

_"Don't worry about us!" **Cancer** shouted._  
_"Save Sylvia!" **Leo** patted Appolonius' back._  
_"Please! Go!" **Virgo** yelled._

_Apollonius' eyes kept on staring between the scorched Earth and the Dark Angels that's coming out from the ground, and a golden haired woman, up in the Earth's orbit._

_"You must do it!" **Libra **said._  
_"For the sake of the future!" **Scorpio** pointed towards the golden haired woman._  
_"Don't fail us!" **Sagittarius** smiled confidently._

_Apollonius is still conflicted._

_"Save her, Apollonius!" **Capricorn** looked up towards the woman._  
_"What are you waiting for?!" **Aquarius **smiled._  
_"You can't stay here forever!" **Pisces** pushed Apollonius._

_Apollonius smiled at the determined group of Zodiac bearers._

_"Right ... I'll leave the world to you twelve." Apollonius said._  
_"Right!" The bearers replied._

_"**CELIANE! WAIT FOR ME!**" Apollonius yelled as he flied away._

_The bearers can be seen smiling._

_"Good luck ... **Apollonius**." Aquarius said to himself._  
_"Now ... About these Dark Angels..." Capricorn turned around._  
_"Ready?" Aquarius asked._  
_"No ... You must survive, Aquarius." Libra pushed her fellow bearer back._  
_"Huh?! But why?!" Aquarius protested._  
_"As the **Water Bearer** ... You must give the next generations the gift of life, Aquarius! Bear the next Generation as you bear your Water with you! Bring life to the scorched Earth for us!" Leo ordered._

_Aquarius stepped forward, but was immediately pulled back by Sagittarius._

_"W-why?!" Aquarius once again asked._  
_"Please ... You have to understand ... No ... You **WILL** understand ... Maybe **24 Million Years from now**, my brother." Sagittarius said._  
_"B-but...!"  
"Take our power with you, Aquarius!" Libra yelled.  
"L-Libra..." Aquarius replied.  
"Take it! And use it to Bring life to the next generation!" Libra continued.  
"Please, don't do this." Aquarius desperately tried to reach his hand out.  
"Remember that i always love you ..." Libra tearfully summons a bracelet at Aquarius' right arm.  
_

_Aquarius was quickly sealed within a spherical light._

_"**ZODIAC SEAL!**"_

_The bearers yelled._

_The light is blinding everyone's eyes._

**"LIVE ! ****_AQUARIUS_**** !"**

* * *

**-Present Time-**

"**Gah**..?!" A young man wakes up from his sleep.

He half opens his bright oceanic blue eyes, checking his surroundings.

"Eh...?" He shook his head a few times.

He found himself on a ferry, en route to **Neo-DEAVA**, A school that's purpose is to **train** Element users to pilot an Aquaria or even, the legendary Aquarion itself.

"That dream again ... Or rather ... That _**Vision** _again." He muttered to himself.

He faced the clear sea ... He can see his face. His pale colored face, and his dark blue colored messy hair. with his dark blue eyes staring into nowhere.

He then remembered something.

"That's right ... I was..." He said to himself.

* * *

_**-2 months ago-**_

_The same young man is seen watching his right arm, which is covered with a somewhat oversized bracelet, that extends to his palm and back to his elbow. The bracelet has a shining light blue orb with the Aquarius's Symbol planted on it._

_"This ..." He said to himself._  
_"The symbol for an Aquarian." An unknown voice called out._  
_"H-huh?"_

_A Bright light surrounds the young man. He can't see who's talking to him._

_"Wh-Who are you?" The young man asked._  
_"Someone you shouldn't know."_  
_"I ... Shouldn't know...?"_  
_"That bracelet contains the power of **Venus**, **Aquarius and Libra** ..."_  
_"This ...?"_  
_"You **will** need it ... And you will also need my help."_

_The bracelet shines a warm blue color._

_"Go to Neo-DEAVA. You'll find the answer you need there."_  
_"Neo-DEAVA...?"_  
_"My time's up. **Go forth, young man . Go forth and bring life to the Future Generation! AQUARIUS!**"_  
_"**A...Qua...Rius**...?"_

* * *

**-Present Time-**

"**This** ..." He watched his bracelet once again.

_**"... Is My duty as an Aquarius..?"**_

* * *

**Aquarion EvøL : Ai Shi Te Ru  
**

**Chapter One**

**The Zodiac Signs  
**

* * *

**' LIVE! And bear life to the future Generations. Continue to bear the water, and our powers! AQUARIUS! '**

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Neo-DEAVA-**

**#Insert song : Kimi no Shinwa - Aquarion Dai Ni Shou - [Aquarion EVOL, Opening 1]#**

The Young Man arrived at the port.

"Neo-DEAVA ..." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, His bracelet started to shine brightly. Shocking the nearby students who just got off the ferry.

**#CUT THE INSERT SONG#**

"G-Gah?!" He said in shock.  
"W-What's that?" A student approached him.  
"P-Please stay away!" He pulled himself away.

He 'pushed' the 'light' back into the Bracelet's orb. He struggled, even managed to fall to his knees in the process.

"Whew..." He breathed a sigh of relief as his efforts were a success.  
"You okay..?" A hand reached out to him.  
"E-eh..?"

He looked up to see an **Orange Haired Young Man**, with a **Purple Haired Girl** beside him, both with concerned look on their faces.

"Y-yeah..." He slowly accepts the other young man's hand with his left hand.  
"Are you sure? Your right hand..." The girl replied.  
"I'm sure ... Thanks." He reassure the two by folding his sleeves down.  
"What's that?" The orange young man asked.

The young man touched his own forehead, as if trying to remember something.

"... Something ... That i can't remember ..." He struggled.  
"U-uh, you don't have to force yourself to remember." The girl puts a concerned look on her face.  
"Y-yeah, she's right." The other young man grabs his hand and put it down.

The two seemed concerned of his well being.

"Hey, you just got here! Don't get all depressed!" The orange haired young man  
"Uh... Right." He replied.  
"Who are you?" The girl asked.  
"Me...? **Aquariu**- I ... I Mean **Noa** ... **Noa Osea**."

The two other pouted for a while.

"Noa Osea ...? Why can i feel some Deja Vu from you...?" The Young man asked.  
"That name doesn't sound too familiar. But at the same time ... I remember something from that name..." The girl pouted.  
"R-really?" Noa asked.  
"_Why did i almost said '**Aquarius**' as my name_...?" Noa continued muttered silently.

The two pouted again but quickly shook their heads.

"Probably some old creeping thoughts ... Anyway! **Amata Sora**! Nice to meet you!" He introduced himself.  
"And i'm ... **Mikono Suzushiro** ... A pleasure!" The girl continued.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you two too." He nodded.

The two smiled at Noa.

"Well..." Amata grinned.  
"Well...?" Noa asked back.  
"How about a walk?" Mikono asked.  
"A ... Walk...?"  
"Yeah! how about it..? Might as well as give you some tour of the school!"

Noa pouted in silence for a while.

"Sure." He nodded.  
"Cool!"

**#Continue to Play Insert Song : Kimi no Shinwa - Aquarion Dai Ni Shou - [Aquarion EVOL, Opening 1]#**

Noa is seen walking with the two students across the school.

**#As far of this, you can imagine the three walked inside the school as the song plays. :P After this sentence ends, stop the Song.#**

"And here's the classroom..." Amata pointed.  
"Oh look! And there's the canteen!" Mikono looked towards the distance.

They entered the area, and immediately, a fair amount of eyes are planted on the new transfer student.

"U-uh ..." Noa doesn't seem to like getting the sudden attention.  
"**HEY! IT'S NEW KID**!" A young man with a beanie cap yelled as he pointed his finger on Noa.  
"E-eh?!" Noa, Mikono, and Amata yelled back.

Here comes the sea of crowds...

"W-whoa!" Noa shrugged at the pair of eyes, on him.  
"A-Amata-kun...?" Mikono asked.  
"R-right! RUN!" Amata ordered  
"Great Idea!" Noa nodded.

The three ran off towards any place they can go.

They arrived at the Bathroom doors. Breathing heavily.

"Why did i do to deserve this?" Noa asked as he wiped his sweat off.  
"It's normal ... For a new student ... Noa-san ..." Mikono replied, still panting heavily.  
"Are you alright, Mikono-san?" Amata asked.  
"Y-yeah ... thanks for asking." Mikono looked towards Amata, flustered.

The two would gaze into each other.

"Ahem ... **Aquarius** to **Pollon and Celiane**..." Noa said while he rolled his eyes.  
"**A-AH**!" The two snapped back to reality.

But then Noa realized that he just called them **Pollon and Celiane**.

"_W-wait what_..?" Noa muttered silently.  
"S-sorry! We're just..." Mikono's lost in words.  
"Y-yeah we were just..." Continued by Amata.  
" ... Romantically stared at each other...?" Noa raised his eyebrow.  
"**THAT'S NOT IT**!" They yelled.

Noa wash pushed back by the yell. He almost fell through the balcony until. Anf fortunately they didn't realized that he just called them the two legendary lovers.

"Eh..?" He said as he recovered.  
"Hmm? What's wrong..?" The two asked.  
"Silence ... I can hear something." Noa asked as he folds up his right sleeve.  
"What? Hear what?" Amata asked.  
"Be quiet, Amata-kun ... Don't break his focus." Mikono replied.

A yell ... No ... A moan ... A painful moan in fact.

"... What is this...?" Noa began to walk as his Bracelet is emitting a blue light.  
"Noa...san...?" The two curiously followed him.  
"I can hear it ..." Noa muttered to himself as his bracelet's Aquarian sign begins to emit brighter.  
"Noa-san! Your arm!" Amata said as he noticed the bright blue light.  
"It's okay... It's my **Element Power**." Noa replied.  
"Element ...?" Mikono asked slowly.

The three would arrive at a door, at the end of the hallway.

" ... Here ..." Noa said with his right hand now touching the door.  
"Here?" Mikono asked.  
"The Janitor's room?" Amata continued.

Noa can hear ... No feel the pain ...

"Someone's inside." Noa stated.  
"Someone? But who?" The two asked.

More painful moans can be heard. This time, the three can hear it.

"S-someone's really in here!" Mikono said in panic.  
"T-then..!" Amata grabbed the door handle.

It's locked.

"Damn it..! I forgot this door uses a password protection!" Amata slammed his fist against the door.  
"It ... Hurts ...!" The voice from inside called out.

Noa silently watched his right hand.

"Everyone, stand back." He said, waving his hands backward.  
"Eh?" The two asked.  
"I'm breaking into the room." He said as he powers up his bracelet.

The bracelet's color turns **Red**. The sign of **Scorpio, The Predator**, later appeared, changing the normal Aquarius symbol.

"S-stand back Mikono-san.." Amata pulled her back.  
"Noa-san ..." A concerned Mikono looked on.  
"Okay..!" Noa took several deep breaths.

Then it happened. His bracelet covered fist pierced through the steel door. Startling Mikono, Amata, and the person inside.

"Eek!" The person inside yelled as the door was forcefully opened.

A Girl is sitting inside the small room. She had a long black hair, with a greenish-blue-cyan eyes, covered with a black square framed, clear lens glasses. She's staring into Noa. And somehow she's holding her left hand.

"A-Aria-san?!" Mikono and Amata yelled.  
"Aria?" Noa asked.

The girl slowly walked out of the room, but to their surprise her left hand is bleeding.

"I..." She stuttered.  
"Your hand." Noa said.  
"I ..I-I'm fine..." She replied.

Nevertheless, Noa took her left hand using his bracelet covered right hand.

"E-eh...?" She asked with a somewhat red face.  
"Don't worry." Noa replied.  
"W-what is he doing?" Mikono asked.  
"I don't know ..." Amata pulled Mikono further from the two.

His bracelet shines **Blue** again. Revealing the **Aquarius Sign, The Water Bearer**.

"**Aquarius**..! Lend me your power." Noa said slowly.

A blue light shines brightly at the girl's hand.

"Huh?" The girl seemed surprised.  
"N-Noa ... San..." The two other students seemed amazed at his power.  
"W-wait ... He has..." Mikono stuttered.  
"**More than one Element powers**?!" Amata continued.

To their surprise, the bleeding stopped and the cut skin began to regenerate quickly.

"It doesn't hurt as much as before..." The girl said as she looked at her hand.  
"I told you not to worry." Noa finally let out a smile.  
"H-huh?" The girl replied with a pink tint on her cheek.

After Noa finished, he finally lets her hand go and folds his sleeve downwards, concealing his bracelet again.

"T-thanks ..." She said.  
"Yeah ..." Noa replied.  
"Aria-san! Noa-san!" The two other students approached the group.

Noa and the girl turned to face the two.

"Aria-san! Are you alright?" Mikono asked.  
"How'd you get in there?" Amata continued.  
"More importantly ... How did you get injured...?" Noa asked.  
"I ... I was..." The girl seemed shocked because of the sudden rescue.

The other three shook their heads several times.

"A-anyway! You don't have to tell us what happen if you don't want to..." Amata awkwardly said.  
"Y-yeah ... And you should get some rest!" Mikono continued.  
"They're right." Noa said with a somewhat concerned face.  
"U-uh ... I..." She stuttered again.

Nevertheless the girl walks away slowly. But before disappearing into the school grounds, she turned back.

"Thank you!" The girl yelled.

Amata and Mikono smiled at the girl while Noa kept on watching her as she walks off.

"N-Noa-san? Your arm..." Mikono pointed at Noa's right arm.  
"E-eh?" Noa realized the light coming out again.

Noa 'pushed' the light back into his bracelet's orb.

"Are you sure you're okay, Noa-san?" Amata asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"Yeah. This thing usually acts up whenever i get excited..." Noa sighed.  
"But your powers back then ... That was amazing!" Mikono remarked his abilities.  
"U-uh.. Thanks...?" Noa awkwardly nodded.

Noa's eyes are still planted to where the girl trails off.

"_Libra_..?" He stuttered silently.  
"Who?" The two asked.  
"N-No ... I mean who is she...?" Noa asked back.  
"Oh her? She's **Aria Bries**. **She transferred over to our school a couple of months ago**." Mikono explained.  
"About her ... I don't really know ... She's **really shy and quiet **... But she's **really kind **though ... Her **Element powers are also still unknown**." Amata continued.  
"I see..."

The three pouted for a while until they saw 2 figures entering the area.

"I said, stop poking me, bitch ..." The figure with the red haired sighed.  
"I only do it because you space out now and so often, asshole." The figure with a green haired replied while she also sighed back.

The two finally noticed the three.

"Ah! Amata, Mikono!" The green haired girl said as she walked over to the group.  
"Hey ... Bastard and my Wench." The red haired man slowly said.

Noa can immediately sense something resonating from the two. His bracelet once again shines.

"W-what..?!" He jolted as he felt a burst of power inside his body and more importantly, his right hand.

Instinctively, he intervened by stepped forward between the group.

"U-um ... Noa-san...?" Mikono asked.  
"U-um ... Hello?" The green haired girl slowly said with a confused look on her face.  
"Who are you...?" The red haired young man asked.

Noa didn't respond as the light in his right arm is shining brighter.

"Noa-san! Are you alright?!" Amata asked loudly.  
"E-eh...?!" Noa finally snapped.

His vision went blurry and he lost his balance for a couple of seconds.

"Noa-san?" Mikono asked.  
"I'm okay... I guess." Noa replied.  
"You guess?" Amata raised his eyebrow.

The two other students seemed confused.

"What was that about?" The red haired young man asked.  
"Sorry ... I think i just lost control of my power." Noa replied as he recovered.  
"Who's he?" The green haired girl asked.

Then Mikono and Amata realized that they haven't know each other yet.

"Oh yeah, Zessica-san, Kagura. This is Noa Osea. A student that was transferred here earlier today." Mikono said as she introduced him.  
"And Noa-san ... These are **Zessica Wong** and **Kagura Demuri**. They're my friends... And Kagura here is my **brother**." Amata continued.  
"Your ... Brother ...?" Noa asked.

Then that would explain the strange jolt of power Noa felt just now.

"Oh! So you're the new student! Nice to meet you!" Zessica greeted.  
"Hmph ..." Kagura looked away from the shorter teenager.  
"Come on! Say hi you asshole!" Zessica punched Kagura's head.  
"O-ow! You don't have to hit me, bitch! ... hi." Kagura reluctantly moved his head to face Noa.  
"N-nice to meet you." Noa gave his left hand.

The group would chatter for a while until the bell rings.

"A-ah! Right! I forgot! We got some classes to attend!" Mikono yelped as she remembered the class bell.  
"N-Noa-san! You can get your things set to the Boys' dorm! I'll see you later!" Amata and Mikono jets out from the Aquarian Teenager.  
"Yeah, we gotta go to..." Kagura scratched his head.  
"We have to prepare for the simulation mock battle later today." Continued Zessica.  
"Simulation ... Mock battle?" Noa asked.  
"Yeah! I think you should go see it too, later this afternoon. Well class's starting! Hey asshole, let's go!"  
"Alright, alright ... Bitch.."

The two walked away.

"Those two made a uniquely weird couple." Noa sighed as he walked over to the boys dorm.

After he sets his things up over at the boys dorm, he made his way to the classroom

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Classroom-**

A nurse like teacher is seen in front of the room, giving the history lessons to the class until Noa walks in.

"E-excuse me?" Noa walked in as he folds his right arm sleeve down.  
"Ah you must be the new student! Come now!" The teacher asked him to come in.

Noa slowly walked into the center of the class.

"Okay now everyone, quiet down. This here's Noa Osea. He's the new student that's transferred here not long ago." The teacher introduced him to the class.  
"Nice to meet you all." Noa nodded.

Noa can see Amata, Zessica, and Mikono waving their hands to him. While Kagura is seen keeping his bored expression. Noa lets out a faint smile at the group.

"I'm Miss **Suomi**. i hope you can enjoy the class. As for your seat ... There... You can seat next to Mikono." She said as she introduced herself and pointed out to a seat.  
"Right."

As he walks to his seat he can hear chatters from the other members of the class.

_"Who's he?"_  
_"Beats me..."_  
_"That right arm of his looks dangerous ..."_

Noa sighed as he continued to walk.

"Hey, Noa-san!" Greeted Mikono.  
"Hello, Mikono-san." Replied Noa.  
"Glad to have you here!" Amata smiled at him from his seat across his row.  
"Good for you to join us!" Continued Zessica who's currently seated beside Amata.

After Noa sat beside Mikono, he scanned the room.

"Aria-san ..." The word left his mouth.  
"Oh ... Her? Don't worry, Noa-san. She's alright, probably just still shaken up." Mikono replied.  
"I see.."

A voice called out to the chatting group.

"Work now, talk later!" Suomi ordered.  
"Y-yes Sensei!" The group stuttered.  
"W-welcome to Neo-DEAVA..." Mikono awkwardly smiled at Noa.  
"Y-yeah ... thanks." Noa replied.

The classes were boring and the students couldn't care less about history. Kagura is seen dosing off, While Zessica tried her best to wake him up. Mikono and Amata are seen gazing into each other again. That leaves Noa, who awkwardly watched the four in a heavy and also awkward silence.

And about the mock battle he can hear the students whispering about it.

_"So ... I heard they're bringing out the **Vector ZII** for the mock battle today."_  
_"**ZII**? You mean the **prototype Vector that can hold up to 2 pilots at the same time**?"_  
_"Yeah, that thing. The guys at the top brass thought that the more elements the Aquaria can hold the stronger it gets."_  
_"Hmm ... Interesting."_

Noa pouted to himself.

"The ZII ..." He said to himself.

The bell finally rings, and that brought the students back to their reality. It's break time.

* * *

**-Cafeteria-**

**-Daytime-**

The area is crowded but not too crowded. Noa is seen walking with Mikono, Amata, Zessica and Kagura.

"O ... Kay ...? So ... What now?" Noa asked.  
"Well, go out there and eat, you silly!" Zessica chuckled at Noa's obliviousness.

And then they saw him. The same young man with the beanie cap last morning, along with a girl beside him.

"Yo! New kid." The young man yelled from afar.  
"Geez! Andy! you really need to stop doing that! Don't you ever think that you might be bothering someone?!" The girl beside him grunted.  
"H-hey! I resent that! I mean come on! I was just bein' friendly to him!"  
"Andy-kun ..." Mikono sighed.  
"W-wah! Mi-Mikono-chan not you too!" He gasped.

The group finally managed to get their meals

"S-sorry about last morning. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid ... So i thought i should say 'Hi'." He apologized.  
"But don't you think that you gave him a bad time?" The girl beside him is still grunting.  
"N-no! It's alright, really!" Noa said as he tried to break the conflict.

The group sat down on the nearby large table.

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot to introduce these two to you. This here is **Andy W. Hol**." Amata said as he patted the year older young man.  
" ... A dig addict." Kagura smirked.  
"Dig ... Addict..?" Noa asked in confusion.  
"Hey ... i like that nickname! Thanks for the advice, Amata's evil bro in half!" Andy grinned.  
"Why you little..."  
"K-Kagura! There's no need for fight down here!" Amata said as he tried to calm Kagura down.  
"Oh yeah, this here's **Mix**!" Andy said as he patted the girl beside him.  
"Nice to meet you." Mix responded.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Noa replied.

The group talk continued until Noa saw something.

"E-eh?" He said as he stood up.  
"Hmm?" Zessica looked to where Noa's seeing.

At the corner of the room, Aria is sitting alone.

"Aria-san..!" Noa walked over to her.  
"H-hey, Noa-san, where are you goin-" Amata almost tried to stop him.  
"Let him be, Amata-kun ... He's probably concerned about her." Mikono slowly said.

Noa slowly approached the quiet girl.

"Aria-san ...?" He asked.  
"O-oh ... You ... Uh..." She replied.  
"Is your hand okay now?"  
"Y-yes ... Thank you."  
"That's good to know."  
" ... U-um who are you...?"  
"Me ...? I'm Noa Osea, a transfer student."  
"I ... I see, nice to meet you."

The two chatted for a while.

"Look at those two." Zessica chuckled.  
"Stop nosing into people's business, bitch ..." Kagura sighed.  
"You too! And stop calling me bitch, asshole!" Zessica yelled.  
"Only if you stop calling me asshole...!"

Amata and Mikono giggled at the conflicted couple.

"You know, you two really look good together." Amata teased.  
"He's right!" Mikono giggled.  
"**SAY WHAT**?!" The two other yelled at them.  
"E-eh ... Nevermind ..." Mikono and Amata replied, scared.

The school bell finally rings again. And it's time for the Mock Battle.

"**Alright! Get your lazy ass up and head to the control center, stat**!" A booming sound of a cyborg like instructor scared the whole group.  
"C-crap ... It's Dante ..." Andy slowly said.  
"Then let's go!" Mix replied.  
"Let's go, Mikono-san." Amata said as he gave his hand to her.  
"R-right..!" Mikono shyly accepts his hand.  
"Huh ... Let's go." Kagura pointed his hand on Zessica.  
"Yeah. Let's go." Zessica smiled as she stood up.  
"Aria-san ...?" Noa asked.  
"U-uh ... Yes ... Let's go." Aria finally stood up form her seat.

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Neo-VEADA, Control Center-**

The group is being briefed by a short young girl.

"Alright, students. We will begin our test mock battle using the Vector ZII." She stated.  
"Who's she...?" Noa asked Amata.  
"She's the Chairwoman of this school." Amata quietly replied.  
"E-eh...?!" Noa replied, shocked at his answer.

The Chairwoman looks like a 10 year old girl...

"Alright you hyperactive hotshots! Okay, here's the team set up for the ZII..." Dante spoke up.\

* * *

**Team 1**

**- Vector X : Mikono**

**- Vector Y : Zessica**

**- Vector ZII : Amata, Kagura**

* * *

**Team 2**

**- Vector X : Andy**

**- Vector Y : Mix**

**- Vector Z : Cayenne**

* * *

The group seemed shocked.

"E-eh..?! I'm also getting into the fight?!" Mikono asked.  
"Don't worry Mikono-san..." Amata patted her back.  
"Looks like we're on the same team..." Zessica smirked at Kagura.  
" Psh ... Sucks to be me..." Kagura sighed.

The team 2 members seemed excited.

"OH! OH! OH!" Andy jumped around.  
"Don't be so hyperactive you hotshot!" Mix grunted.  
"Why ..." A tall young man with a spiky black hair sighed sadly.

Noa is seen talking to the Team 1 members.

"Good luck, all of you!" Noa smiled faintly.  
"Thanks, Noa-san!" The group replied.  
"Noa!" Dante called.  
"Whoops ... Gotta jet." Noa said as he walked over to Dante.

Dante pointed over to a console.

"You, sit there, you're gonna be needed if an Element Change is conducted." Dante said.  
"E-eh? Me?" Noa asked.  
"Yep. And Aria, you will also be needed."  
"M-me, Dante-sensei?" Aria asked, also shocked.  
"Do i really need to say it again?" Dante sighed.

The two nervously sat on the console.

"W-well ... looks like we're also on the same team ... Aria-san ..." Noa nervously said.  
"Y-yes ... Well ... L-let's do our best!" Aria replied.

The simulation's starting.

* * *

**TEAM 1 : CLEAR TO LAUNCH**

"**Vector X, Let's go**!" Zessica yelled.  
"**Vector Y, L-launching**..." Mikono nervously pushed the flight stick forward.  
"**Vector ZII**..!" Amata yelled.  
"**Let's Get to killing**!" Continued by Kagura

* * *

**TEAM 2 : CLEAR TO LAUNCH**

"**Vector X, Let's dance**!" Andy yelled.  
"**Vector Y, Commencing simulation**!" Continued Mix.  
"**Vector Z, Heading out**!" Finished by Cayenne.

* * *

The two teams heads out for the training ground.

"Here we go, Team 2!" Cayenne yelled.  
"**TRAINING SIMULATION UNION**!" Andy yelled  
"**GO**...!" Continued by Mix  
"**AQUARION**!" and finished by Cayenne as a bright light surrounds the Vectors.

The light shrouds the Vectors as it brings them together.

"Alright! Now we're cooking!" Andy yelled.  
"No way we're gonna lose to them!" Mix grunted.  
"I'll show them!" Cayenne continued.

* * *

"**AQUARION **

**. . . . .**

** GEPARDA!**"

* * *

Aria and Noa are seen watching in awe.

"So this is ... An Aquarion...?" Aria slowly clasped her hands.  
"Amazing ... This is the long range type, huh?" Noa checked the combat data.

Meanwhile, Team 1 is still flying to the combat zone.

"Alright everyone. Let's do this." Amata said.  
"I'll show what i'm made off!" Kagura yelled.  
"Calm down, Kagura! Don't get ahead of us!" Zessica yelled back.  
"Psh, why should I listen to YOU..?!"  
"Hey!"

A fight suddenly started.

"U-um!" Aria panicked.  
"G-Guys! Hello!" Noa called in.  
"Guys, calm down!" Amata ordered.  
"We can't do a Union if you two keep this up!" Mikono said.

The two kept yelling on each other.

"Hell, you're slowing me down!"  
"No you're the one!"  
"It's your fault!"  
"No! It's yours!"

A beep sounded off.

"Guys!" Aria called in.  
"Incoming fire! Evade!" Noa directed the Vectors.  
"E-eh?! They're already firing at us?!" Mikono panicked.  
"All vectors, evade!" Amata ordered.

The shot was barely missed.

"Fire another round, Andy!" Cayenne ordered.  
"Coming right up!" Andy replied, excited.  
"They still haven't done their Unions...! Now's our chance!" Mix yelled.  
"Okay! Firing!" Cayenne once again pulled the trigger.

A warning beep sounded off again.

"Everyone, do a Union!" Amata ordered again.  
"R-right!"  
"Like hell i would!"  
"No way!"

A Red alert status showed up on the screen.

"K-Kagura-san and Zessica-san's spirit levels are dropping fast!" Aria yelled.  
"Damn it ...! What are those two doing?!" Dante crunched his fist.  
"At this rate ... The Union won't happen...!" Noa stated.  
"... This is bad ... We won't know the ZII's potential..." The chairwoman pouted.

Finally, Dante slammed his fist.

"**ELEMENT CHANGE**!" Dante yelled.

"E-eh?!" The group yelled back in shock.  
"**TEAM 1!** Switch **Zessica with Aria**, and **Kagura with Noa**, NOW!"  
"WHAT?!" The two yelled in disbelief.  
"**DO IT**!"  
"But we haven't piloted an Aquarion, heck, a Vector before!" Protested Noa.  
"H-he's right! And my Element powers are still..." continued Aria  
"**DO IT ANYWAY**!" Dante yelled.

A light shrouds the two.

**#Insert Song : Genesis no Aquarion [Aquarion Op 1]#**

Before the two know it, They're already at the cockpit of the Vectors.

"W-wha?!" Aria panicked.  
"A-Aria-san?! Amata-san?! Mikono-san?!" Noa asked out loud.  
"Noa-san!" Amata replied.  
"Amata-kun! We need to do the Union!" Mikono yelled.

And it happened, suddenly Noa's bracelet shines again.

"T-this..?!" Noa looked over to his arms.

Vector ZII and Vector shining **Blue and Green** respectively.

And Noa's left eye turned **green** while Aria's right eye turned **blue**.

"W-what is this jolt of power?!" Aria asked.  
"I ... I feel alive!" Noa remarked as his bracelet is now shining in a **Spectrum** color.  
"N-Noa-san?!" Amata looked over to the seat behind him.  
"Both of their spirit levels are drastically rising!" Mikono stated.  
"Amata-san! The Union!" Noa yelled.  
"Right...!"

The Vectors shined brightly.

* * *

_**"EVOLVING GENESIS UNION!"**_

_**"GO!"**_

_**"AQUARION!"**_

* * *

The Vector X and Y immediately changed form.

"What is this power?!" Aria said in disbelief.  
"I can feel something new!" Mikono yelled.  
"And ... it feels good!" Amata continued.  
"Let's go! **EVERYONE**!" Noa finished.  
"**RIGHT**!"

Vector ZII Finally transformed.

"Wh-whoa!" Dante's jaw dropped.  
"They're doing it..." Suomi continued.  
"Yes ... The new Union..." The Chairwoman stood up.

Vector X as it's base, the Y as it's back. And finally ZII As its head.

The new Aquarion is forming.

"I can feel it!" Mikono yelled.  
"Me too!" Aria continued.  
"It feels like ..." Noa said.  
"**A NEW POWER**!" Amata yelled.

The Aquarion's back is seen forming a new wing. An X-Shaped wing.

* * *

_**"AQUARION**_

_**. . . . .**_

_**ZODIAC!"**_

* * *

"A-A new Aquarion!" Dante yelled.  
"The new ZII Potential..!" Suomi continued.  
"No ... rather than the pilot's potential ... **Aquarius and Libra** ... **To bring balance**... Their power brought balance to the spirits, thus bringing up the Union, and ... This new Aquarion form." the Chairwoman's eyes went wide.

The whole school is awed by the new Aquarion.

"W-What..?!" Kagura looked from his seat.  
"A-a New Aquarion?!" Zessica looked to the screen, shocked.

The new Aquarion landed. But the machine's right arm is shining in a bright blue color.

"We ... did it?" Aria asked.  
"We actually did it!" Noa said, while he's trying to catch his breath.  
"We're inside a new Aquarion..." Mikono looked around her cockpit.  
"This is amazing! How'd you did that, Noa-san, Aria-san?!" Amata asked.  
"I ... I don't know ... I just did..." Noa said as he grabbed the flight stick.

Team 2 is seen approaching fast.

"Just because you guys a new Aquarion, doesn't mean we'll lose to you!" Cayenne yelled.  
"They look tough!" Mix remarked.  
"This is gonna be interesting!" Andy yelled.

Team 1's Aquarion prepares for battle.

"Alright! EVERYONE! LET'S GO!" Amata yelled.  
"YEAH!" Team 1 yelled back, energetically.

Aquarion's powering up.

_**'WE'RE GOING TO DO IT!'**_

* * *

**Chapter One :**

**End**

* * *

**Author's notes**

So ... I just watched and completed Aquarion EVOL 2 days ago, and i was dazed by its AWESOMENESS! So i had the idea to write a fic about it! So, yeah. I made up the intro event. And i made Libra a girl ... For the right purpose of course. This fic is set a few months after the end of Aquarion EVOL. and How our main character's bracelet looks like, It will look like the bracelet from the Onimusha game series, used by their protagonists. The reason why i choose Aquarius as the main Star Sign, is because i'm an Aquarius myself, and from what i heard, Aquarius resembles balance between power, so i thought that it can hold the other Zodiac's powers. Okay then about our Main character's names :

- **Noa Osea** ( In English : **Water - Ocean** which is Aquarius's sign, **Water Bearer**.)

- **Aria Bries** ( In English : **Air - Breeze** which is Libra's sign, **Air.**)

The names were originated from Google Translate :p

Oh yeah, that's it. I hope you enjoyed the story. :)


	2. Aquarion

**-Daytime-**

**-Mock Battle Simulation-**

Aquarion ZODIAC is seen with its ready stance.

"O-okay !" Noa started in panic.  
"W-what should we do?!" Aria continued.  
"Okay, so we did the Union ..." Mikono muttered.  
"Calm down, everyone ... So .." Amata tried to move the new Aquarion.

Slowly but surely, the team awkwardly tried to control the Aquarion in unison.

"So ... I pull this left stick over here... To walk?" Noa asked.  
"Yeah, you're doing fine!" Amata looked back towards the confused transfer student.

Why wouldn't he be confused? It's his first day, and he hasn't pilot an Aquarion, hell, even a Vector before.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Noa-san!" Mikono called in.  
"E-erhh..." Aria nervously looked at the surroundings.  
"O-okay ... We managed to take a few steps without falling now..." Noa calmed down a bit.  
"Controlling an Aquarion with the ZII as the head is much harder than i thought ..." Amata lets out a worried sigh.

And suddenly a bullet came straight, flying to the ZODIAC

"Guys!" Aria yelled.  
"E-evading!" Noa slammed the flight stick to the right as hard as he could.

ZODIAC managed to barely evade the bullet.

"Whew ..." Mikono breathed a sigh of relieve.  
"It's them! The Geparda!" Aria stated as a beep sounded off on her screen.  
"Stay sharp everyone!" Amata ordered.  
"O-okay ..." Noa nervously grabbed the flight stick.

Team 2's Aquarion is fast approaching the ZODIAC.

"Just because you guys got a new Aquarion, doesn't mean that we'll lose to you that easily!" Cayenne yelled.  
"They look tough!" Mix remarked.  
"This is gonna be interesting!" Andy grinned.

Amata can be seen directing the group.

"Alright, Everyone, Get ready!" Amata ordered.  
"RIGHT!" Everyone replied in Unison.

_**'We're going to do it!'**_

* * *

**Aquarion EvøL : Ai Shi Te Ru**

**Chapter Two :**

**Aquarion**

* * *

**' ... Remember that i'll always love you ...'**

* * *

Unfortunately ... The battle went pretty awkwardly bad.

"WAH!"  
"No! It goes here!"  
"Do an attack!"  
"BULLETS EVERYWHERE!"  
"Get away from there!"  
"ROCK OVER THERE!"

The whole Team 1 members screamed and yelled in panic as Team 2 attacked them.

Dante can be seen face-palming, Suomi can be seen giggling hard, trying her best not to laugh. While the Chairwoman stay seated, with a soft grin on her face.

ZODIAC is seen barely dodging bullets, tripping over boulders, hitting rocks, and flying upside down.

"What are they doing ..." Cayenne said with a straight face.  
"They ... Are just ... Terrible ..." Mix lets out a long sigh.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Andy burst out laughing as he spams bullets on Team 1.

Zessica and Kagura awkwardly watched the screen.

"E-eh..." Zessica twitched his eyebrow.  
"What are those idiots doing..." Kagura looked down in shame.

Back at the simulation, Noa and Amata is trying their best to keep the Aquarion balanced.

"Eh!" Amata grunted as he shook his flight stick.  
"Come on...! Come on!" Noa continued.

Geparda is still firing rounds at them.

"Andy ..." Mix sighed.  
"What?" Andy looked over to his comms.  
"Why are you enjoying this? Let's just end this quickly." Cayenne sighed as he pointed the sword at the ZODIAC.

**"Let's Dance! TRINITY'S REQUIEM!"**

A large cluster of beam flies towards the ZODIAC.

"Attack incoming!" Aria yelled.  
"W-wait, WHAT?!" Mikono panicked.  
"WAH!" Amata yelled.  
"Dammit!" Noa grabbed his flight stick.

_'Is this it? It this the only power that i can muster...?!'_

_. . . . ._

_'No ... I WON'T GIVE UP!'_

_[From here, i will write down the **Kimi no Shinwa's (Aquarion EVOL's Opening 1 song)** lyrics down and the actions done during the word.] The lyrics will be Italic and Underlined._

**#Insert Song : Kimi No Shinwa (Aquarion EVOL Op 1)#**

_(Intro)_

Suddenly, a light shines from his bracelet as Aquarion's right arm also shined.

"I'm NOT done yet!" Noa yelled.

A **yellow** light shines bright from his bracelet, as the **Cancer, The Protector** has it time to shine.

"**CANCER**!"

**_OSORE!_**

A yellow sphere of light blocks the attack.

"W-what?!" Andy yelled.  
"H-how..." Mix stuttered.  
"How can they block that?!" Cayenne said in disbelief.

The school's teacher are seen awed and satisfied.

_Living your life don't give up now keep moving on!_

"Now that's what i want to see!" Dante slammed his fist.  
"What is that...?" Suomi gasped.  
"hmph ..." The Chairwoman chuckled.

_Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo! nando mo! nando mo!_

"Now they've done it..." Kagura is seen sitting behind his console, satisfied.  
"N-Noa's spirit level is increasing rapidly!" Zessica stared at the bank of terminals before her.

_(Drums and instruments interlude before the first Verse)_

Back in the simulation, ZODIAC is still blocking their attacks.

"N-Noa-san...?" Team 1's members are shocked by his ability.  
"W-wait ... The Aquarion's stabilizing ...!" Mikono stated.  
"You're right! I'm getting the grip of it now..." Amata said as he also gripped his flight stick.  
"I can't keep this barrier for long, guys!" Noa said in panic.  
"Incoming!" Aria yelled.  
"EVADING!" Amata and Noa responded as they slammed their flight sticks left at the same time.

The shot was missed.

_Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou..._

Team 2's surprised to see the ZODIAC's sudden power surge.

"They stabilized..." Mix stated.  
"Now ... THIS is what i call interesting..!" Andy yelled.  
"Psh ... That's nothing! We'll keep attacking!" Cayenne ordered.

_Wazuka na...! hoshi akari wo tayori ni... (tayori ni)_

Team 1 finally managed to keep the Aquarion in a stable position.

"I see..." Aria said.  
"Hmm?" The group asked.  
"To move this Aquarion properly ... It requires stable spirit levels between the pilots of each Vector." Aria explained.  
"So that's why we can't stabilize back then..." Mikono pouted.  
"They're coming!"  
"Heads up!" Amata ordered.

_Boku ni wa kimi ga ..._

Team 2's Aqarion is accelerating towards ZODIAC.

"Andy! blow some holes in that thing!" Cayenne ordered.  
"Gotcha!"

_... wakaru yo ..._

"E-everyone! an element attack is coming!" Aria flinched.  
"A-ah..?!" Noa instinctively raised his right flight stick.

The attack was blocked by the same barrier.

_... wakaru yo ..._

And again...

_Sen'oku no toki wo koe_

"H-How did you know that an attack was coming right at us, Aria-san..?" Amata asked.  
"I... I don't know ... I just did..." Aria replied.  
"I see!" Mikono and Noa said in unison.  
"eh?" Aria asked.  
"Your Element Power!" The two said again.  
"My power?" She asked again.  
"Yes... We figured it out. Looks like your element power is special..." Mikono replied.  
"You can sense and scan enemy movements for us... Like foresee any actions the enemy wanted to do." Noa continued.  
"My ... Power ... W-wait... another attack is coming in!" Aria jolted again.  
"See?!" Noa replied as he raised his right flight stick again.

_Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira...!_

Team 2's members are seen irritated.

"Eh?!" Andy grunted.  
"They kept on blocking our attacks!" Mix stated.  
"Damn it ... As if they're reading our moves..." Cayenne said.

_Naraku no ao tobikoete... (naraku tobikoete)_

The teachers just stood up.

"A-aria's power..." Suomi and Dante said.  
"Yes ... to sense thoughts and actions. to foresee the future..." The chairwoman grinned.

_Kimi to hai ni naru tame... (hai ni naru tame)_

"I-is she physic or something?!" Kagura said as his eyes were planted into the screen.  
"Their Spirit levels are rising...!" Zessica stated.

_Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete..._

"Tch ..! If long range attacks won't work, we'll get in close!" Cayenne yelled.  
"Right!" Mix and Andy responded.

_Tabi shite kitanda ...!_

"T-they're heading in for a close range attack!" Aria stated.  
"Now's our chance!" Mikono said.  
"Right! Amata-san!" Noa said to the orange haired in front of him.  
"Okay! **LET'S GO**!" Amata ordered.  
"**HHARRRGH**!" Team 1 yelled.

_Zenryoku de mikansei!_

ZODIAC and Geparda charged towards each other.

"Eh!" Amata and Noa grunted.

ZODIAC landed a punch on Geparda's face.

"E-ergh!" Andy grunted.  
"W-what force...!" Mix yelled.  
"What kind of power was that..?!" Cayenne said in disbelief.

"**Fly! AQUARION**!" Amata yelled.

ZODIAC begins to fly as it opens its X-Shaped wings.

_Kimi no tonari de!_

ZODIAC managed to grab Geparda at bring it up into the sky.

"W-whoa ... So this is Amata-san's flight power ..." Noa said in awe.  
"We're accelerating!" Aria stated.

_Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo!_

"Eh, let us go!" Cayene said as he pulled his flight stick, trying to fire its vulcan to the ZODIAC.

Aria flinched again.

"Everyone!" She alerted.  
"Not a chance!" Noa responded.

The barrier blocked the attack again.

_Soba ni iru yo zutto!_

"Everyone!" Amata yelled.  
"Right!" Team 1 responded.

_Yorisotte zutto!_

Noa's bracelet and ZODIAC's right arm started to shine with a spectrum color.

"Let's do this!" Amata and Noa yelled as Mikono and Aria's spirit appeared beside them.

ZODIAC Lets go off Geparda.

"Th-they're letting us go..?!" Cayenne looked at his surroundings.

_Futari hikari no fune ni ..._

"**STAR SIGN** ...!" Team 1 yelled.

**_... NORU!_**

"**MUGEN PUNCH**!" They continued.

ZODIAC's arms extends as it X-Shaped wings opens up.

"What?!" Team 2 yelled.

The spectrum colored punch managed to hit them.

_Kaze no hajimari no oto kanadeyou!_

"**HAAAARRGGH!**" Team 1 shouted.

The punch brought Geparda to the sky, straight to space and even to the surface of the moon.

"**WAAH**!" Team 2 yelled as their screen went dark.

Geparda Exploded.

**_MEZAME!_**

"And so ... The MUGEN Punch is reborn again..." The chairwoman grinned.  
"A-a new crater is created on the moon..." Dante stuttered.  
"W-wow..." Suomi was awed.

_Don't be afraid love guides you through the darkest night!_

Zessica and Kagura are seen with their jaws dropped.

"E-eh ..." Kagura is lost in words.  
"D-did they just PUNCHED the Geparda all the way up to the moon ...?!" Zessica's eyes went wide.

_(Ending)_

Back in the simulation, Team 1 themselves are shocked and awed by their own actions.

"W-wha...?" Amata and Aria stuttered.  
"What ... Did we just do..?" Noa asked.  
"W-we literally punched them all the way to the moon's surface..." Mikono said as she zoomed the screen in.

Team 2 called in.

"Holy hell!" Andy yelled.  
"W-whoa!" Mix continued.  
"What was that...?!" Cayenne asked.

Their screens went dark.

"Alright! Simulation's over!" Dante yelled.

* * *

**-Near Dusk-**

**-Neo-DEAVA, Testing Room-**

The students walked out of their consoles.

"Everyone, gather around the Chairman, now." Suomi ordered the students who just got out from the simulator.

The students walked over to them.

"Good job, everyone. Now, we know the potential of the ZII Vector and the two students' potential. But ... Still ... There's still some unanswered questions. Noa Osea, Amata Sora, Aria Bries and Mikono Suzushiro, to my office." The chairwoman commented.  
"E-eh..?!" The group asked in a scared tone.  
"Don't worry. I'll just ask you a few questions." She chuckled.

The students followed the Chairwoman to her office.

* * *

**-Neo-DEAVA, Crea's Office-**

The students seemed amazed of how the room looks. Only a very few people can enter the office. Old century furnishings are spread across the room. Giving it a nostalgic and elegant feel to it.

"Sit." She said as she pointed towards the set of chairs at the center of the room.  
"R-right!" The students nervously replied.

The students sat at the couch while the chairwoman sat in her seat at the end of the room. Before her is a large table with a golden plate written "**Crea Dolosera**" on it.

"**Crea Dolosera** ...?" Noa muttered silently.  
"Her name ..." Mikono replied.  
"Ah ... i see ..."

Crea turned her chair around.

"So ..." She started.  
"S-so..?" They asked back.  
"About the ZII ..." Crea said as she bit a chocolate doughnut.  
"A-About the ZII..?" The students awkwardly asked back again.  
"What did you all do to make the new Aquarion...?" She asked.  
"W-what did we do..?"

Crea sighed at her scared students.

"Yes." Was all the reply.  
"W-well ... i don't really know. It just happened." Amata responded.  
"But ... This bracelet of mine DID shined with a spectrum color. before we United." Noa said.  
"And a new surge of power was felt inside our bodies ..." Mikono continued.  
"As if ... An awakening towards something ..." Aria added.

Crea pouted.

"A new jolt of power ... huh ...?"  
"E-eh ..." The group awkwardly gulped their fears.  
"Okay ... Noa ... About your bracelet."  
"M-my bracelet ...? Well... it's really hard to explain ... But it's reacting to the star signs that showed up in its orb." Noa said as he pointed the blue orb, still with the Aquarius symbol.  
"Hmm...?" Crea asked.  
"Each Symbol and Zodiac has its own unique powers. But at the neutral side, it'll always show the Aquarius's symbol. And so far, i've only awaken to three powers, _**Aquarius**_, **Scorpio**, and **Cancer**." He explained.

Crea seems to be deep in thought.

"And ... Aria... About your powers ... How did you know about it?" She asked again.  
"U-uh ... Me? I ... I don't know ... I just did. I mean ... I just had a vision about what'll happen in the next few seconds." Aria explained.  
"Ah ..." Crea replied.

Once again, Crea pouted silently in her seat.

"Noa-san.. Aria-san ..." Amata and Mikono seemed to be worried about them.  
"N-Noa-san ..." As well as Aria.  
"I see..." Crea replied.  
"Y-you see?" The students asked back.  
"Yes ... you all may leave now ... Oh and please feel free to take the doughnuts with you." She said.  
"T-thank you..?" The students replied as they grabbed a doughnut.  
"... But not the chocolate one. I like them." She continued.  
"Y-yes..!"

They grabbed one each and left quickly.

* * *

**-Neo-DEAVA-**

The group is seen walking to the cafeteria, with Mikono and Amata eating their Doughnuts. Noa is still spinning his doughnut with a neutral look on his face, while Aria is just holding the doughnut, not eating it, rather just staring at it.

"Why are you two not eating it, guys?" Mikono asked.  
"Eh...? I'm just deep in thought for a while there." Noa replied, still spinning his doughnut.  
"I'm not that hungry ..." Aria said as she looked over to the distance.  
"A-ah ..." Amata and Mikono replied back with concerned look on their faces

Just when Mikono was about to take her last bite, a 'thing' that Noa thought was a weird hair ornament came out from her hair and ate it.

"W-wah! Shushu?!" She yelled.  
"Shu-what..?" Noa asked.

Noa looked in amusement as the 'thing' managed to finish the doughnut in one bite.

"So ... it's not a hair ornament after all ...?" He muttered to himself.  
"Aww!" Mikono sighed, she looked disappointed.  
"There, there ..." Amata said as he patted her back.

To their surprise, the 'thing' bit Amata's finger.

"**AH**!" He yelled.  
"Shushu!" Mikono shouted.

The 'thing' landed back on her shoulder.

"Okay ... What was that ...?" Noa asked, still spinning his doughnut.  
"Oh ho ho ... ouch ... That's **Shushu** ... **Mikono-san's pet cat**." Amata replied.  
"_It's a cat_..?" Noa raise his eyebrow.

Noa took a closer look to Shushu. it immediately hissed.

"It looks cute." Noa said with a straight face.  
"I know ... But its attitude could use some work..." Mikono sighed.  
"Here. I'm not hungry anyway." Noa handed his doughnut.  
"A-are you sure..?" Mikono asked, surprised.  
"Yep." Noa replied.

Shushu jumped to Noa's left hand.

"Hey there." Noa said as he patted Shushu with his right hand.  
"Shuuu~!" it yelped.  
"I think he likes you!" Mikono smiled.  
"Well, that's good to know." Noa smiled faintly.  
"Noa-san ..." Aria also lets out a faint smile.  
"No fair ..." Amata sighed.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Elsewhere-**

A figure is seen standing on an asteroid.

"_I can't sleep, Apollonius_ ..." A voice called out to him.  
"..." He looked down towards Vega.  
"_Why ... Why are you doing this to me?! I can't sleep inside YOU! I CAN'T NEVER SLEEP INSIDE YOU!_"  
"Damn you ... Toma Epanort ..." He grunted.  
_"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! **LET ME OUT**!"_  
"Gah!"

A dark colored aura surrounds the figure.

* * *

**-Neo-DEAVA-**

**-Evening-**

Mikono is seen on the balcony just outside the cafeteria area, leaning on the edge. Amata is seen enjoying the dinner along with Aria, Andy, Zessica, Mix, and an unknown short student. Noa walks out to meet her.

**#Insert Song : Pride - Nageki No Tabi (Genesis of Aquarion's OST)#**

"Mikono-san." He said as he handed over a mineral water to her..  
"Ah ... Noa-san... Thanks." She replied.  
"What's wrong? You seemed troubled."  
"N-no ... Nothing's wrong with me. Why would i be troubled?" She stuttered.  
"You're lying, aren't you?" Noa crossed his arms.  
" ... " She looked down.

Noa lets out a sigh as a blue light is shining softly from his bracelet.

"Yep, you're definitely lying." He sighed softly as he also leaned on the edge. His eyes were staring into the stars.  
"... How could you know about that?" Mikono asked.  
"Aquarius's intuition." he chuckled slightly.  
"Really ...?" She chuckled back.

Mikono looked over to the dark horizon.

"Well..." She started.  
"Well ...?" Noa asked back.  
"I don't know ... I'm really confused these past few months."  
"It's About Kagura-san and Amata-san, correct?"  
"H-how...?"  
"I can tell ... You looked conflicted when you saw them, like this morning."

Mikono went silent.

"Well, i don't know how to put this. But i don't know if me, being with Amata-kun's the right thing." She looked back towards the cafeteria area.  
"Hmm?" Noa also looked back towards the cafeteria area.

Amata is seen being shoved with a handful of food from Zessica, while Aria tends to his wounds that he received from Shushu a while ago. With Kagura sighing. Then the red haired proceeds to look at the two shorter students at the outside. He warmly smiled at them.

"Ah..!" Mikono looked back to the far distances.  
"... I see. So... You're both jealous and torn with Zessica-san and Kagura-san...?"  
"... I ... I really don't know." She looked down.

Shushu went out from her hair again.

"Shuu...~" He yelped sadly.  
"I felt like ... I should say sorry to him ... To Kagura..."  
"And ...?" Noa asked, his eyes are still facing towards the dark skies.  
"I also want to say something to Amata-kun, too... Argh ... I don't know... My mind's all messed up."  
"... _Follow Your Heart, Mikono-san_ ..." He said.  
"Huh?"  
"Follow your heart. Your mind and body is conflicted. But your heart will have the strongest opinion of all." Noa smiled at the nothingness of the sky.

Mikono went silent as she also stared to the sparkling blue sea.

"If you want my opinion ... You and Amata-san look great together." He smiled again.  
"Eh? ..."  
"I thought that you wanted to ask my opinion. Then, there. There's my opinion. Both of you look great together." He said.  
" ... Really huh? And here i am, telling something private to you, on your first day of school." She chuckled.  
"It's no problem, really."  
" ... Thanks." She finally looked over to him.  
"Yeah." Noa replied.  
"Well ... Shall we go inside?" Mikono said as he smiled to the 4 CM taller student.  
"Yep... Let's go."

* * *

**-Neo-DEAVA, Cafeteria-**

The group finally got together.

"What were you two doing out there, eh?" Cayenne asked.  
"Nothing. We just had some talk, that's all." Mikono replied.  
"Hey, Amata! Guess who cheated on you!" Andy yelled jokingly.  
"A-Andy-kun!" Mikono yelled back.

Noa sighed as Mix launched her fist at Andy's head.

"Noa-san ... Here." Aria approached him.  
"Hmm?" Noa received her doughnut.  
"A thank you gift from last morning ..." She nervously said with pink tints on her cheek.  
"E-eh ...? You don't have to, you know." Noa replied.

Zessica and Kagura chuckled at them.

"It's good to see them not conflicted anymore." The unknown student spoke up.  
"Yeah." Amata replied.  
"Right, huh...?" Mikono continued.  
"Oh! Right! Noa, i forgot to introduce her to you. This here's **Yunoha Thrul**." Amata called him out.

Noa didn't answered because Aria's eyes were gazing into his' directly.

"E-eh..." He nervously stated.  
"Ah! S-sorry! I made you uncomfortable..." Aria looked away.  
"N-no! It's okay, really..." Noa replied.  
"Still ... Thank you!" She said as she ran away from the cafeteria.  
"A-Aria-san!" Noa called out, but she didn't respond.

Zessica smirked.

"Those two really look cute together." She grinned.  
"But really ... Why's she so shy like that...? I guess i can't never understand Vegans' feelings and personality." Kagura sighed.  
"Sure you can, you just have to be more friendly..!" Zessica replied.  
"More ... friendly ...?"  
"Yeah! You have to be more human, you know! Hey, since tomorrow, we're having that weird group project to Neo-Kowloon, why don't we team up? I can show you places that can teach you to be more ... Humanly ..." Zessica smiled.  
"E-eh ...? Me .. but .. i ... _Okay_." Kagura replied with a slightly red face.

Amata and Mikono looked surprised.

"He ... Said yes..." Amata said with shock in his tone.  
"K-Kagura..?" Mikono looked on.

Noa approached the group.

"What weird group project?" He asked.  
"Oh ... Once in a while, we're having a trip to Neo-Kowloon. And it's done in groups." Mikono explained.  
"Say, why don't we reserve a place for 4?" Amata asked.  
"Great idea! Just four of us." Mikono nodded.  
"4 of us...? Who's the last one..?" Noa asked.  
"Well, Aria, you silly!" The two chuckled.  
"E-eh ...?" Noa startled at their response.  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" Mikono cheerfully said.  
"Well ... Okay ... i guess.." Noa reluctantly replied.  
"Nice!" Amata gave his thumbs up to the Aquarian.

The dinner went lively as the group talks about this group project together.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

**-Neo-DEAVA, Boys dorm-**

Noa slowly opens his blue eyes. And in front of him, is Amata.

"Wah!" Noa yelled.  
"Wah!" Amata yelled back.

The two startled each other.

"A-Amata-san! What are you ...?" He asked.  
"I was just about to wake you up! Ferry's leaving in 30 minutes!" Amata shook his head.  
"E-Eh...?!" Noa almost jumped as he checked his watch.

The Water Bearer immediately jumped out of his bed and prepared for the trip to Neo-Kowloon.

After a while, the boys are prepared. Everyone's using their same attire, save for Noa and Kagura. Noa wore his blue cap and his white shirt is now covered with a long sleeved dark blue Hoodie, it's purpose is to hide his bracelet. While Kagura wears a black T-Shirt with a pair of black jeans as his bottom.

"Aren't you hot in there, bro?" Andy asked Noa.  
"No." Was the only reply.  
"You're dense, you know that..?" Andy sighed.

"Nice ..." Amata did a slow clap for his brother.  
"Lay off." Kagura replied with an irritated tone.  
"E-eh, okay, okay! Don't need to get harsh now!" Amata tried to calm his brother down.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Neo-Kowloon-**

Aria, Noa, Mikono and Amata are gathered at the docks.

"Wait what ...?" Amata said as he scanned the paper.  
"Hmm ..? What's wrong?" The group asked.

Amata's face is getting red all of a sudden.

"_Neo-Kowloon guide :_

_- Touring the streets while shopping for your partner's things._

_- Sharing lunch with your partner._

_- Watch a sunset from Kowloon tower._

_- Have dinner for two at the skyline._"

Amata finished reading the tour guide...

"**W-WHAT**?!" The group replied in shock.  
"Isn't that ... A romantic date guide, taken from the web ...?" Mikono awkwardly asked.  
"W-wha..." Aria's body is shaking hard.  
"..." Noa awkwardly stared on the ground

_'This is gonna be one hell of a day ...'_

* * *

Chapter Two :

End

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So ... Chapter two is here. And i was thinking of the pairings of the story. So i decided to put our main character to have a platonic relationship with Mikono. Not romantic. Just platonic. I won't mess with the pairing from the original story. I love MikonoxAmata the way it is. No hate on KaguraxMikono, but i definitely liked the Amata and Mikono pairing a lot, for some reason. And i'll probably ship OCxOC in this story as well as KaguraxZessica. That might change though. I don't know yet. I'll keep the pairings set at a cliffhanger for now.

As for Aquarion ZODIAC, it pretty much looked a lot like Aquarion LOVE (After a quick scanning, Aquarion LOVE looks different from Aquarion EVOL.) but with an X-Shaped wing. The rest is still the same.

Well ... i guess that's it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


End file.
